Chef
' Weapon and Armor Proficiency:' A Chef begins with weapon proficiency in Blades (Light), as well as the Frying pan. Skills: In addition to the normal skills earned by a fighter, a Masked Hero gains Martial Knowledge: Novelty, and Blades (Light) as well as Craft (Culinary). Alignment: Any, However any chaotic Chefs will need to switch out any abilities that cause protect from or deal damage to Chaos for Lawful versions. Master Craft (Sp) A Chef is not only a master of martial arts, but a master of culinary delights and Delicious Masterpieces. These foods crafted by the Chef are delicious morsels of netherworldly delight. So delicious in fact that they can even possess supernatural powers from time to time. At 1st level, when making a Craft (Culinary) Check, The Chef adds in half of his Chef level. At 2nd level, the Chef also gains the ability to craft food at ½ the normal time needed. At 6th level the Chef can use his Cuisine Pool abilities as a Full Round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, However the duration of the spell effect is cut in half. At 10th level the Chef attains the ability to use the Craft Culinary ability as a Standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, The duration is cut in half for the spell effect. This replaces the Monk’s Bonus Feats. Cuisine Pool (Su) At 4th level the Chef gains a Cuisine Pool, A body of supernatural energy he can use to accomplish amazing feats. The number of points in a Chef’s Cuisine pool is equal to 1/2 his Chef level + his Wisdom modifier. As long as he has at least 1 point in his Cuisine pool, he can make a Ki strike. At 4th level, Ki strike allows his unarmed attacks to be treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Ki strike improves with the character's Sinner level. At 10th level, his unarmed attacks are also treated as Chaotic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. At 16th level, his unarmed attacks are treated as adamantine weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction and bypassing hardness modifier. By spending points from his Cuisine pool, the Chef can add the effects of beneficial spells to food items that they cooked that last one hour per Chef level. A Chef can never have more than his Wisdom modifier of foods prepared in this way. The Cuisine pool is replenished each morning after 8 hours of rest or meditation; these hours do not need to be consecutive. A Chef learns a number of Divine tricks that work similar to spell like abilities every few levels. These all cost Cuisine points to use and are used through the Cuisine Pool ability. At Level 4 the Chef can use Guidance, Bless, Cure Light Wounds, Goodberry, Feather Step, Magic Fang, Bears Endurance, Bulls Strength, Eagle’s Splendor, Owl’s Wisdom, Fox’s Cunning and Divine Favor. At 6th level, the Chef gains Sanctuary, Remove Sickness, Remove Fear, Aid, Cure Moderate Wounds, and Grace. At 8th level the Chef gains Remove Paralysis, Resist Energy, Lesser Restoration, And Cure Serious. At 14th level the Chef gains Divine Power, Freedom of Movement, Neutralize poison, and Restoration. At 18th level the Chef can use Cleanse and Bestow Grace of the Champion. Treat your Chef Level as your Caster level for the duration of these abilities. It costs a number of Cuisine points equal to 1/2 spell’s level (Minimum 1) to implant it into a food and only the creature eating the food gets the bonus. Using this ability takes 1 full round action per level of the spell you are attempting to implant into the food. This replaces the Ki Pool feature. Any feats that effect the Ki Pool also effect the Cuisine Pool. Versatile Flurry (Sp) A Chef can make their flurry of Blows with a Frying Pan as if it were their unarmed Strike. Wellness of Body (Ex) At 17th level, Chef has become one with the food he creates. As such so long as the Chef has at least one point remaining in their cuisine pool, he regains a number of hit points equal to his wisdom modifier whenever targeted by his or another chef’s foods that heal hit point damage. In addition, any food that grants an ability that has a duration gains a +2 to it’s caster level, even if it normally caps out at a specific level. This replaces Timeless Body. Full Body (Ex) At 19th level, a Chef is so hearty from their own supernatural foodstuffs that they obtain an air of liveliness that no other creature can imitate. As such they gain immunity to Negative Energy, Ability Damage, and Death effects of all kinds so long as they possess 1 point in their Cuisine Pool. This replaces Empty Body. = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Chef Reincarnation